Bromancing It Up
by Eieriann
Summary: Gajeel doesn't understand how the guys can just tell each other "I love You" Natsu and Gray explain through song.


_New story! I might have another one up before Monday but don't count on it. Based of "Bromance" by YTF look it up if you don't know it._

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Fairy Tail**

* * *

Today was just about as average as it could get at Fairy Tail. The guild was filled to the brim with people. It was far too cold outside to do any missions so everyone just stayed inside and chatted with one another.

The girls were all on the main floor talking about whatever girls talked about when they were alone, while most of the guys were upstairs playing rounds of pool and drinking games.

At one table was Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Alzack, and Gajeel. The each had a beer in their hands and looked pretty sober too.

Natsu glanced at his watch before putting down his pool stick. "Hey guys, I got to leave, it's getting late and if I don't leave soon, Lucy'll lock her window. I'll see you guys later?"

"Yeah, it's cool bro." Gray said.

"Love you, man." Natsu said giving Gray a hug. "Love you, and love you too." He said pointing to Alzack and Elfman, who were standing behind Gray.

A chorus of love you's came from the two. Natsu turned around to give Gajeel a hug, but Gajeel just took some steps away.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What?" They all replied.

"Why are you guys showing so much affection for one another? It's weird." He said a frown on his face.

"Nah man, we're friends" Gray said.

"Yeah, best friends." Natsu backed up. "There's a word for it but what…"

Natsu and Gray looked at each other, their eyes wide. "Bromance," Gray sang out.

"Bromance," He sang again.

"It's like Eminem and Dr. Dre, if I loved you more I might be gay. And when I'm feeling down you know just what to say." Natsu said rapping and fist bumping Elfman. "You my homie."

"Homie." Sang Gray.

"Yeah you know me."

"Know me." Gray sang again pulling Alzack in for a hug.

"And if you ever need a wingman, I'll let any girl blow me off." He said grasping Gajeel's shoulders

"Cause you are more important than the rest, I confess, I'm a mess if I'm not hanging with my BFF. You know it's true, you my male boo."

"My boo." Gray backed up.

"Now sing the chorus with me if you're feeling the same way, too."

"Bromance," Gray sang. "nothing really gay about it. Not that there's anything wrong with being gay. Bromance, shouldn't be ashamed or hide it. I love you, in the most heterosexual way." He sang slinging his arm around Natsu's shoulder.

"Hold me," He said as Gray hugged him tightly. "To a promise that I'll be the kind of the friend that in the end will always keep you company. Cause when the world gets tough, and times get hard, I will always love you," he sang throwing a beer bottle at Wakaba's head. "I will be your bodyguard." He said punching Wakaba in the face, knocking him out when he got too close.

"Cause you're my bestie, and if you test me." Natsu sang holding up a paper with an A+ on it. "I'll prove it time and time again, I've got your back until the end. A brother from another mother, never knew how much I loved you, until I started singing this song."

"Bromance, nothing really gay about it, not that there's anything wrong with being gay." He sang out attempting to pull Gajeel into a hug before he backed away again. "Bromance, shouldn't be ashamed or hide it. I love you, in the most heterosexual way."

Gray and Natsu held onto each other's shoulders looking deep into their eyes. "Now that I've told you how I feel, I hope that you feel the same way, too." He gave Natsu a hug.

"But if you don't," he pushed Natsu away and hid his face. "This song was just a joke, but if you do,  
He gave Gajeel a hug. "I love you!"

"Bromance, nothing really gay about it, not that there's anything wrong with being gay. Bromance, shouldn't be ashamed or hide, I love you in the most heterosexual way!"

"I love you, bro" Natsu whispered to Gray.

"Oh, I get it now!" Gajeel exclaimed giving Natsu a hug.

"I love you, bro!" he threw his arms around Gajeel.

They hugged for a few second, then Gajeel's hands started to drift down to Natsu's lower back. A look of horror made it's way to Natsu's face. Gray looked equally shocked.

"What are you doing!" Natsu exclaimed.

"No!" Gray shouted shoving Gajeel away.

"That was my lower back!" Natsu shouted.

"Why would you touch his lower back?" Gray questioned while Gajeel looked extremely shocked.

"You've changed." Elfman and Alzack said together.

"Too far!" Natsu said shaking his head.

Elfman burst into tears having seen an act of unmanliness. Alzack and Gray comforted him while Natsu gave Gajeel a look of severe disgust.

"Why?" Gray asked as they all shook their heads. As they were leaving he gave Natsu a swift pat on the butt still shaking his head at Gajeel.

Gajeel just stood there looking extremely confused as to what just happened.

* * *

Review please! Don't just fave it...


End file.
